Puzzle
by joedan84
Summary: Clark's puzzle has been scattered to the wind, and he is losing hope of ever putting it back together. Chlark. Angst on Clark's part.


Started and Finished: October 10, 2002

Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Duplicity

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. This song is This Ruined Puzzle by Dashboard Confessional.

****

Puzzle

Author's Note: I dedicate this songfic to my CCU sisters, Mary, Ali, and Laur/Sully. I love you girls!

****

*This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces all face down.*

Chloe's skin is the most beautiful color of beige I have ever seen. It's milky and velvety smooth. For a split second, a wrinkle in time, it was mine to touch; mine to hold.

****

*So the placing goes slowly. The pictures of anything other than it's meant to be*

The pieces of my life were finally falling into place. I was 'normal' for that moment in time. Then time stood still. Before I could stop it the pieces of _my_ puzzle were strewn about Smallville as if carried away on the wings of the storm.

****

*But the hours they creep The patterns repeat Don't be concerned

You know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't Go" (don't go) *

You said, "I think it might be better if we just stayed really good friends." I agreed. I wanted to preserve our precious friendship. A friendship that had slipped out of my grasp long before the storm. That was when I knew that even if I went to the far corners of the Earth to retrieve my puzzle pieces, I would never find the most important one.

****

*But I've hidden a note It's pressed between pages that you've marked 

to find your way back.

It says...... "Does he ever get the girl? " *

I've left hints, hesitations. If you pay close attention you can see them. Tiny specks in our giant world. Tracks to bring you back to me. Will you find them? They say if you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was. If you don't come back the puzzle of my life will never be complete.

****

*But what if the pages stay pressed The chapters unfinished

The stories too dull to unfold? Does he ever get the girl?*

There is a hole right in the middle. It should be filled with golden hair, beautiful eyes, a brilliant smile, and a soft body. The hole creates an emptiness in my heart. I know you can see it in my eyes. Nothing can fill the void. Nothing but you.

****

*This basement's a coffin I'm buried alive

I'll die in here just to be safe. I'll die in here just to be safe.*

The loft is my sanctuary. My safe house. My retreat. Here I can think. It was your request to remain forever friends, but I agreed. My words still haunt my thoughts. "I think that's a good idea." I hear them over and over like a broken record. With each word another puzzle piece is wrenched from my grasp.

****

* 'Cause you're gone I get nothing and you're off with barely a sigh I never said goodbye.*

I focus my telescope on your house like I've done a million times since those dreaded words left my mouth. Your figure is curled up on the porch swing, swaying lightly in the breeze. Your face is lit up in laughter as you talk into the phone. You haven't smiled at me like that since the day my puzzle fell apart. You look so happy. Your happiness creates a welcome aching in my gut. An all too familiar pain.

****

* But I've hidden a note It's pressed between pages

That you've marked to find your way back It says... "Does he ever get the girl?"*

I can't do this. I can't sit here and watch you and not let you know how I feel. I knock my telescope to the cold Earth with a clatter that echoes throughout the barn. My body is moving of it's own accord. Moving toward your house. Toward my missing piece. The image of your smile is pulling me along. Your face is etched in my mind. Your gorgeous hazel eyes, your beautiful smile.

****

* But I've hidden a note That's pressed between pages

That you'll read if you're so inclined Does he ever get the girl? *

"Clark." You say with surprise. All mirth is instantly wiped from your face. Is that what I do to you? Take away your joy? How can that be when you are my one and _only_ joy?

"Chloe…no. I can't stay friends. I want-no, I _need_-so much more." The words are out of my mouth before I can even think. In an instant you're in my arms. My pulse quickens. My arms wrap around you instinctively. Your golden hair smells like strawberries. Your body is so soft.

****

* But the hours they creep The patterns repeat Don't be concerned

I know I'll be fine on my own. I never said "Don't Go" (don't go) *

"Chloe?" The word comes out a squeak, as if I'm afraid to speak. I am. Afraid that my voice will shatter this moment. A moment that I want to last forever.

You don't speak. You only snuggle in closer. You hold me tighter. I can feel your tears on my neck. Tears that let me know that I have found the last piece to my puzzle. Now I can stop looking, because you're here.

****

* Does he ever get the girl?*


End file.
